Mist Shinobi
by carbonkunai
Summary: Three ninja fresh from the Academy find themselves thrown into the lifestyle of a ninja, where if you fail...you may very well die.
1. Prologue

One day after academy graduation: In the Village Hidden in the Mist, located in the Land of Water.

Kanamshi decided to sleep in after graduating the academy. He was deep in sleep when he was awoken by a knock at the door. He almost got up, but decided to let his father answer it. He was just dozing off when the knock came again. Remembering his father was out on another mission, he lazily answered the door and was greeted by a smiling jounin, "Good morning, is Kanamshi around?"

Kanamshi sighed "You're speaking to him."

The man was used to seeing Kanamshi wearing his mask. "Hi, I'm Yashemoto. I'm your trainer."

Yashemoto shook Kanamshi's hand. "Our first training session will begin tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning," Yashemoto informed as he began walking off.

"Wait! So you're accepting me as part of your team. You don't think I need to go back to the academy or anything?"

Yashemoto shrugged. "Nope. Should I?"

"No sir."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Show me what your best move is."

"Okay." He hesitated for a second, then ran back inside and returned holding a bullet-shaped item with dart-like "Fins" and a shurican. He handed the shurican to Yashemoto. (Yashe for short) "Toss the shurican up."

Yashe did as he was told. Kanamshi carefully calculated how much chakra should be placed inside the "bullet" so that it would explode at the precise moment it hits the object. He then threw the "bullet" at the shurican. His hard work paid off as it exploded right when it hit, sending pieces of the shurican falling on the ground.

"See you tomorrow at the field a half a mile from the meat market. Don't be early and don't be late. One more thing. If you see anybody there besides me, subdue them without causing too much bodily damage." With that said, he was gone with a puff of smoke to inform the other two teammates.

Yashe went to Kilozaki's house and knocked on the door. He waited for a second then knocked again..."I guess no one's home." Yashe began to walk away when he heard someone running behind him in a field. He turned around to see Kilozaki with a closed umbrella strapped to his back coming up to greet him

"May I help you?"

"Yes, you're Kilozaki right?"

"Right, and you are?"

"I'm Yashemoto and if you can impress me with your best move, I'll be your teacher."

Kilozaki's eyes widened in surprise. "Sure, no problem." His expression said otherwise. "Do you have a kunai knife?" Kilozaki (Kilo for short) asked Yashe. Yashe pulled one out of a pouch.

"Good. Now I want you to throw it at me." Yashe looked at the knife, then at Kilo.

"You sure?"

"Trust me." Even though I don't trust myself, Kilo said to himself. He walked a couple of yards away and unfolded his umbrella. He nodded at Yashe to throw the knife. Yashe threw it at his left arm. Kilo moved the flexible material of the umbrella to shield himself from the knife. Flowing chakra into the material, it hardened to become tough… but not tough enough.

The knife flew through the only slightly harder material and stabbed an inch into his arm, causing him to fall to his knees and drop the umbrella. Yashe ran over to him.

"Are you okay!?"

Kilo winced at the pain and said "Let me guess…you're not impressed."

"A ninja also needs bravery and that's something you have. Our first training session begins at 6:00 in the morning. We will be meeting in a field a half a mile from the meat market. Don't be early and don't be late. One more thing. If you see anybody there besides me, subdue them without causing to much bodily damage. Now let me take you to the hospital before you lose any more blood."

After Yashemoto was done giving his speech and taking Kilozaki to the doctor, he headed to the last teammate's house.

Yashe came to the last teammate's home and knocked...and knocked...and knocked again. "Hmm...I guess I could leave a note." He scribbled out the same instructions he had given to Kilozaki and Kanamshi, then taped it to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will not make any money off of this story.

CHAPTER 2:

Training begins.

4:30 A.M:

Kanamshi awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He crawled out of bed and stretched his tired muscles. He got dressed in his normal ninja outfit. He slipped on a pair of blue shorts and tied a strip of cloth around his left thigh, then strapped a pouch that carries a couple of knives and shurican on his right thigh. He put on a gray shirt and over it, a light vest colored green. Last he put on his mask that had a smiling mouth painted on it, but over that was painted a frown. A stream of tears painted on finished the look.

After doing all his chores, he ran to the training area. Little did he know that up ahead, Kilo was watching. Kilo remembered that he was supposed to subdue anyone who entered the field, so he laid out a trap.

Kanamshi got to the field and standing in the middle of it was Kilo with his left arm in a sling. Too busy thinking about how to attack the teenager standing in the field, Kanamshi failed to notice the real Kilo sneaking up behind him. He heard a noise and turned around to see Kilo do a spin kick aimed at his head. Kanamshi did a "Matrix" style dodge. Kilo's kick was inches above Kanamshi's chest. Using Kanamshi's dodge to his advantage, Kilo turned his kick into a downward heel kick, bringing his heel into Kanamshi's chest. Falling to his back, Kanamshi let out an "Umph!" Kilo backed away to see how much damage he had done.

When Kanamshi got up with no problem, Kilo realized this was going to be a difficult match. Kanamshi charged but let Kilo make the first move. Kilo punched at him with his one good arm.

"Perfect," thought Kanamshi.

Catching Kilo's right arm with his left, Kanamshi quickly twisted it around and held it there, making a quick jab with his right arm straight into Kilo's wounded left arm, reopening the wound and causing blood to trickle out the side of the bandage, bringing a cry from Kilo.

Kilo jerked away and looked at his wound. When he looked up, he saw the sole of Kanamshi's sandal slam into his face, knocking him to the ground. Kilo lay there exhausted. Kanamshi walked over to see if the other still posed a threat. In all the action, Kanamshi had completely forgotten about the water clone of Kilo until it kicked him in the back so hard, he left the ground and was going to land right where Kilo lay.

Just as Kilo planned. Kilo raised his two legs, catching Kanamshi on them, then using the force of the blow to roll backwards and throw Kanamshi over his head, slamming his back into a tree and ending their match. Kilo was the victor.

Yashe jumped out of a tree and landed right in front of Kilo who jumped with surprise.

"Well done. You have completed your first test." Yashe walked over to where Kanamshi laid out cold. "Hmm... Not bad at all and you didn't cause to much bodily damage."

"I tried not to."

"And you succeeded."

Kilo suddenly looked puzzled, "How come you told me to 'subdue' anyone I saw here?"

"So I could learn your abilities and weaknesses. In this one fight I learned that you are adaptable, able to come up with new ideas when your old ones fail," Yashe explained.

Kilo looked down to the ground and shrugged, when suddenly a perplexed look came over his face, "Where were you while we were fighting?"

"In that tree top." Yashe pointed to a tree really far away.

"You can see from that far away?" Kilo asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Using a jutsu."

"What kind of jutsu?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Ninja are supposed to keep their jutsus secret."

Kilo sighed. "But on this rare occasion I will reveal one of my secrets." He did a couple of quick hand signs making sure he hid them from view. When he turned around, his eyes looked like a cat's. "That's how. I call it _Cat's eye jutsu_."

"Cool. What abou-"

Yashe put his hand over Kilo's mouth and held his index finger to his mouth telling him to be quiet. Kilo caught on quick and shut his mouth. Yashe did a couple of more hand signs and whispered "_Cat's ear jutsu." _He then cocked his head like he was listening to something Kilo couldn't hear.

Yashe then spoke loudly into the surrounding woods, "Garnatea, how come you're so late?"

Kilo heard a rustle in a nearby bush and saw another teenager come striding out from behind it, apparently named Garnatea.

"I was here at six. I figured I would watch them fight and takedown whoever was left standing. And from the way I saw you fight, that would have been easy," he said pointing to Kilo.

"That's enough Garnatea," ordered Yashe.

"What makes you think you could beat me?" Kilo demanded.

"You're pathetic. That guy over there dodged your kick with ease and you had the element of surprise. Then when you did kick him, you stepped back like you thought your wimpy kick would take him down."

"Bring it!" Kilo hollered.

"No." Yashe stepped between them. "Kilo, you were just in a battle. It would be unfair." Yashe planned to use teamwork on their next mission and this would only complicate things.

"So what if Kilo was just in a battle, he barely had to do anything." Garnatea pointed out.

Yashe realized that the only way to settle this was in a match. "Okay, here's how it's going to be. You two will fight each other. But you can only use blunted weapons and as soon as I say it's over, you two better quit or I'll send whoever chooses not to quit right back to the academy for six months. Agreed?"

They both nodded their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will not make any money off of this story.

CHAPTER 3:

Kilozaki VS Garnatea

Kanamshi finally came to. He opened his eyes and moaned. Yashe knelt beside him, "You okay?"

Kanamshi stood up and pointed to Garnatea "Who's that?"

"That's Garnatea and he is just about to fight Kilo. So it looks like you got up just in time."

A few moments later…

"Begin!" Yashe began the battle that would most likely lead to a long rivalry.

Garnatea thought, "I better start with my specialty, Genjutsu, the illusion arts jutsu." He did two hand signs and cast a mirror image over himself and charged Kilo. Kilo raised his good arm to block a punch coming from his right but it was just an illusion. The real attack came from the left and smacked Kilo in the jaw.

He jumped back from the enemy. "I think I should try my umbrella move." He pulled his umbrella out with his right arm and waited for Garnatea to make a move.

"I wonder what the umbrella is for. I should play it safe so I'll go with a water clone jutsu." Garnatea did a hand sign and created a clone of himself. The clone ran at Kilo and did a jump kick. Kilo unfolded his umbrella and held it with his one good arm like a shield. He flowed chakra into it but it failed to harden. The kick bent the flimsy material in and kicked Kilo in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The clone then disappeared.

Kilo quickly got up and tried to ignore the pain. "I have to win this match or he will walk all over me." With determination, Kilo moved his left arm out of its sling and grabbed the umbrella with both hands.

"That same move again. If it didn't work the first time what makes you think it's going to work this time?" Garnatea didn't wait for an answer. He charged and did a jump kick. Kanamshi leaned forward and shielded himself with the umbrella. Garnatea's foot slammed into what he thought would be weak material but it was actually rock hard. His leg buckled in and his head slammed into the hard material of the umbrella, causing him to fall to the ground. In that moment that the umbrella blocked Kilo's vision, Garnatea did an illusion of himself lying on the ground with blood all over his face. Then using his amazing speed, he hid behind a bush. When Kilo folded his umbrella, he saw Garnatea on the ground holding his head in pain.

Kilo decided to hit him while he was down so he jumped up and spun around bringing the back of his leg into what he thought was Garnatea but instead the illusion faded away and Kilo landed on his back. Garnatea quickly ran out from behind the bush and kicked Kilo in the ribs. Rolling with the blow Kilo managed to get up before Garnatea could kick him again.

"I'm so tired of those illusions. I'll try a shadow clone attack. That way if it is an illusion, I won't fall into a trap of his." Doing a hand sign he created a clone. "I think that was the last of my chakra. Those clones really drain it."

Seeing Kilo do the clone Garnatea said,"Two can play that game." He then created two illusions and moved really fast to confuse Kilo as to who the real one was. Kilo picked one and made the clone go after it. The clone charged and did a spin kick aimed at the target's head. Garnatea lifted his right arm to block it but the kick went through the illusion.

The real Garnetea ran up behind the clone and brought his elbow into the back of the clone's head, ending its short life. Then Garnatea did a kick at Kilo's left side the same side as Kilo's stabbed arm. Kilo fought back the pain that went shooting up his arm and blocked the kick. Garnatea was so surprised that Kilo could still move his left arm; he lost his balance, which gave Kilo just enough time to deliver a powerful punch into Garnatea's gut, knocking him off his feet. In mid-fall, Garnatea kicked Kilo in the back of his leg, causing them both to fall at the same time. Garnatea hit his head on a rock, knocking him out. Kilo hit his head on a small log, knocking him out as well.

Yashe then exclaimed. "It's a tie!"

8:24 A.M

Garnatea awoke and asked,"Who won?"

"It was a tie." Yashe informed.

"A TIE!" Garnatea glared at the still unconscious body of Kilo. "How can that be? I demand a rematch!"

Yashe sighed. "Accept it."

Kanamshi who was tired of waiting for them to awake stated,"You want to go against me?"

"There will be no more matches today. Trust me you'll get plenty of them as a ninja. "Yashe told.

Kilo began to stir, leaning up he groaned and asked,"Please tell me I won."

"Sorry it was a tie." Kanamshi said.

Kilo smiled before saying, "Well, look who tied a pathetic person. That can only mean one thing - the other person is pathetic, too."

Yashe stepped in before it went too far. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? And you don't have to say your full name."

Yashe pointed at Garnatea. "I'm Garnetea. Next."

"That's not what I meant. Try again. Actually say something about yourself this time like how old you are why you're a ninja."

"I'm 14. I'm a ninja because I can be. Next."

Yashe nodded to Kilo." I'm Kilo. I'm 13 and I'm a ninja because I want to be able to defend my village."

Kanamshi went." I'm Kanamshi.14 and I'm a ninja because my whole family has been."

"I'm Yashemoto. I'm 29 and I have the rank of jounin. I have completed 31 D-rank missions,46 C-rank missions,52 B-rank missions,16 A-rank missions and 2 S-rank missions."

"What's a D-rank mission?" Kilo wondered aloud.

"It's a mission assigned to Genin, which is what you are." Yashe thought for a second and said,"Speaking of which, let's go see the Mizukage about getting our first mission. We're going to need 9 successful missions before I'll let you participate in the Chunin exams."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will not make any money off of this story.

CHAPTER 4:

At Mizukage Tower

"Lord Mizukage, you have visitors."

"Let them in."

"Yes, sir." The man walked over to the door and opened it,"Come in."

The man then exited the room while Yashe's team walked in.

"Hello, Yashe. I assume this is your team."

"Yes, they are. I'm here about getting a mission. Preferably a D-rank mission."

The Mizukage looked in a scroll and nodded. "Here's one that came in only ten minutes ago. A fence broke on a farm near the mouth of Cane Creek and all the cattle escaped from it. The man wants you to bring in the cattle unharmed. Can you do it?"

"I think my team is up to the challenge."

"Good. You need to hurry."

Yashe then bowed and walked out of the tower with his team close behind.

Once out of the tower, Yashe said,"We need to hurry, so follow close."

With that said, he darted off to Cane Creek, they then chased after him.

Yashe arrived at the farm and waited for the others to catch up. The first one to arrive was Garnatea, followed by Kanamshi and finally Kilo.

After everyone had assembled Yashe spoke,"Let's split into teams of two. Kanamshi, you're with me."

"I don't want to be with Garnatea." Kilo objected.

"Too bad. Come on, Kanamshi." They then darted off, leaving Kilo with Garnatea. They looked at each other and walked opposite directions. Behind a bush, Yashe and Kanamshi silently watched. Yashe shook his head. "Come on, let's go."

"What about them? Are you going to do anything?"

"I'm going to tell them they failed the test and they will have to train an extra hour every day for a week. But after this mission." They then went and searched for cattle.

Kilo found two bulls. Well, he thought, that wasn't too hard but how do I get them to the barn...Maybe they're trained and I can just lead them. Kilo walked out to them but as soon as they saw him they took off running over a hill. Kilo gave chase, when he got to the top of the hill he only saw one and it looked mad. As soon as the bull saw Kilo it lowered its' horns and charged. Kilo ran to the nearest tree and climbed it, barely making it before the bull gored him. The bull slammed into the tree and walked a little ways away.

'I know. I'll lure him away using a water clone.' He did a hand sign and attempted to make a water clone using all the chakra he had left but failed. It made him light headed and caused him to lean backwards. He barely noticed until he fell out of the tree and smashed into a limb before hitting the ground. The bull jerked its head toward Kilo and charged again. Kilo stood up and tried to run but he found himself dizzy.' I must have used too much chakra. I can hardly stand let alone run but I have to try.' He tried to run again but just staggered forward then backwards into the tree. The bull was less than ten feet away. Kilo swallowed' I'm not supposed to let any cattle get hurt but sacrifices must be made.' He pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at the bull but he was so dizzy it missed. With the bull less than six feet away Kilo was running out of options fast, when out of no where, Yashe picked him up and dodged the bull. After they were a safe distance from the bull Yashe laid Kilo down.

"Why do you think I split us up into teams of two?"

"To be safe."

"Exactly. Obey me next time. Go find Garnatea and be a team. "Yashe began to walk away when Kilo tried to get up but instead he fell back down. Yashe walked over to Kilo. "What's the matter with you?"

"I used too much chakra."

Yashe reached into a pouch and pulled out a brown pill and handed it to Kilo. "Eat it."

Kilo put it in his mouth and started to chew. He made a sour expression and after he swallowed it he said." Yuck!"

"I know they don't taste good but it will help you feel better."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a food pill?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well this is a version of that. It'll give you a boost of chakra for about ten hours." He then ran off to find Kanamshi. Kilo sat there for a minute and waited for the pill to have its effect. When all of a sudden he got a huge surge of power. His dizziness was gone so he got up with ease and began to search for Garnatea. He found Garnatea using an illusion jutsu to lure the cattle towards the fenced in area. There were only two cattle not in the pin.

"Good job," complimented Kilo. They soon had all the cows safely fenced in.

10:47

"Congratulations, team. You have completed your first mission." Yashe stated. "See ya'll tomorrow. Same time and place."

Kilo, Kanamshi and Garnatea all gave themselves a mental pat on the back as they walked off.

"Kilo, Garnatea, stay. I need to talk to you." Yashe then talked to them about teamwork and about following orders. Then he told them they had to stay and train for an hour.


End file.
